


His Daughter

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: High strung - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Dean's daughter is in love and the love of Dean's life is back. Can he handle all of this?





	His Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> More to come hopefully

Past history:  
Dean fell in love with a young girl. They planned on getting married. That is, until the accident. Dean was walking down the street with Sam when his phone rang, "Agent Simmons...What?....Is she okay?...Ill be right there." he hung up and ran toward the car. "whats going on?" Sam asked. "Its Taylor she's in the hospital. coma!" They arrived in minutes. It didn't look good."

 

15 years later...  
Dean walked down the hall of the bunker to his daughters room. Taylor had been pregnant when she was involved in a car accident, she was still in a coma. The doctors preformed an emergency c-section to get his now 15 year old daughter out. He had taken more to drinking and he also was gone on hunts more often than not. He wasn't home much anymore and Sam knew it was breaking his daughter apart. Sam knew the girl blamed herself for her fathers distance. So Sam decided he'd talk to Dean about it. Which leads us to now...

Dean knocked on the door. "Harley?" he asked threw the door. When there was no response he opened the door. "Harley?" Sam walked by, "Try the gym." We have a gym?" Sam nodded and led him to where his daughter was currently punching a punching bag till her hands where bruised and bloody. She stopped and took a deep breath. She had earbuds in so she failed to notice her father and her uncle. "How often is she in her?" "Almost everyday." Dean felt like crap for that. "I'm not that bad am I?" Before Sam could answer his phone rang. "Hello?....Wait really?....Are you sure?... Ok we are on our way.' "What was that about?" "Taylor, she woke up, Jody already ran every test. It's her." Dean looked torn. He didn't know what to do, go to his fiance or go to his daughter. "Go take care of Taylor, iv'e got Harley." Dean hesitated but then nodded and drove to Jody's house to get the love of his life. 

Sam had Harley sat at the kitchen table when Dean walked in with Taylor behind him. He had filled her in on the their daughter and everything that had happened in the past 15 years. Harley hadn't noticed Taylor yet when her dad walked in. "Whats up small fry?" Harley looked at him. "I'm leaving." The whole room went still. "What?" "i'm leaving." She repeated. "No, i heard you Harley, but excuse me, but you can't just up and leave!" "Why not? Not like you care.' "What the hell are you talking about?" She stood up."I am not taking care of you anymore when you come home drunk! i don't know whats wrong with you, but i'm not mom! i'm not responsible for taking care of you! And i don't know if its because i look like her or not but i haven't had a father! Sam is the closest thing iv'e got to a dad! you became the man who is distant and doesn't care what happens!" "That's not true!" "Oh really? When was the last time you said happy birthday to me? or how about on prom night when the guy who took me broke my heart and i had to walk home in a prom dress as it rained? what about when i wanted to ask you how to talk to a guy i liked? or when i invited my boyfriend for dinner and you didn't show, because you went drinking, When was the last time you said you love me?" she was crying by the end of her rant. She pushed past them all and ran to her room slamming the door. "I told you , you were pushing her away." Sam said as he left the room. 'What have i done?" he whispered as Taylor wrapped her arms around him. "hey, it'll be okay." "iv'e ruined her. i failed her!" he let his tears slip."Shh, it's okay, Want me to talk to her?" he looked into her eyes, "You can try." she nodded and walked to Harley's room. she sat down on her daughter's bed. "Sam, i don't want to talk." she whispered as she buried her face further into the pillow. "Do not tell me you got your daddies stubbornness?" Harley sat up at the new voice to find her mom sitting at the foot of her bed. "What?' Taylor smiled at her.'hi, honey." 'Mom?" she nodded and Harley crawled over to her and hugged her. She needed someone and her mothers heart broke as she held her baby. She may have missed 15 years but she wasn't going to miss anymore."Hey, why don't you tell me about this boy, your'e so fond of?" Harley laughed a little. "His name is John Blackwell." "Oh, sounds mysterious." she smiled as she looked at her mom. "he is. everyday i learn something new about him. i uh...Do you think you could talk dad into letting him stay with us?" "well i don't know why?" "His dad, he umm hates johnny. I went to see him one time, because i thought he was cheating on me, he wouldn't ever let me go to his house, i thought he was hiding something so i went to his house. His father got made and slammed me into the wall and burned me with his cigar." She pushed up her sleeve to show the burn. "When Johnny found out he was angry with his father and it got brutal. I had to sow Johnny up." she looked at her mom with pleading eyes. "ill see what i can do, but you know he's upset right?" "I know." she said quietly as she got up."i'll be back." she walked to her dads room, "Dad?" "Come in sweetie" She slowly walked into his room. "What's up small fry?" she smiled at the nickname and ran over to him and hugged him with everything she had. "I'm sorry." she cried as Dean held her. "No, I'm sorry, i should have been better but after your mom was in the hospital, i didn't know what to do." "i know, hey um dad?" "Yeah?" "Dinner with my boyfriend tonight?" "I am so not okay with this." "but mom is" Taylor stepped around the corner."Sweetie, he's more than welcome to come to dinner." "WHA-" "Dean Winchester, hush! that girl loves him, and you where just as bad!" "but..." "No! You said if we ever have a daughter you weren't going to be the overprotective lame dad, you were going to be the chill and cool dad." "yeah but i didn't have a daughter then!" "you still said it. Harley go call him." she jumped up from her dads bed and ran off to call him. 

 

Later that night....  
Johnny knocked on the door as he adjusted his tie. dean answered it. "Hi, you Johnny?" "Yes,Sir." "Good, Harley is still getting dressed so let me make this clear, touch my daughter or hurt her and ill kill you." "Completely, understood." dean opened the door more and let him in. Taylor walked out with a smile. "You must be Johnny, I'm Tay-" "Miss Taylor? But i thought-" "Yes I was in a coma and i just woke up this morning." "Well congrats on being awake, can i just say that your daughter, she is so special. and i love her and want to give her everything her heart desires." "yeah only thing on your mind is sex." dean said annoyed. "Dean Winchester!!!" Taylor scolded. "Sir, with all do respect, i have not slept with your daughter, she means more to me than anything and i wont do it unless we are married because thats why she wheres a purity ring, and if,heaven forbid, that i'm not the one for her, then i don't want her to give me something she can't get back, especially since it may not belong to me." He walks to Dean. "I will never hurt her." Thats when Harley came out with Sam. "You look great, i told you black was your color." she giggled and walked over to him. "Love you." "love you more." He smiled and took her hand as she led him to the table in the room. They all sat down and ate dinner while they talked.


End file.
